Space Seed (episode)
The Enterprise discovers an ancient spaceship carrying Augments from 1996 Earth. Summary In 2267, the SS Botany Bay, a DY-100 class Starship was discovered drifting in space by the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Because of the fragmentary historical records on the era, the Enterprise crew mistook the ship's crew for refugees from the Eugenics Wars. However, the individuals were all genetically engineered "super humans" and their leader Khan Noonien Singh, one of the worst tyrants ever seen on Earth. Khan seized control of the Enterprise and abandoned his former ship. Fortunately Captain Kirk and his officers were able to regain control of the Enterprise and recapture the criminals. Kirk offered Khan to settle the uninhabited world of Ceti Alpha V, an offer which Khan accepted. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there's been no indication of danger to us. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Alongside the SS Botany Bay for 10 hours now, a boarding party of engineering and medical specialists are now completing their examination of the mysterious vessel. Attempts to revive other sleepers await our success or failure with the casualty already beamed over. Dr McCoy is frankly amazed at his physical and recuperative power. '' *''Stardate 3142.8. They have my ship, discarding their own worthless vessel. Only moments of air left on the bridge now. Commendations recommended for Lieutenant Uhura, Technicians First Class Thule and Harrison... Lieutenant Spinelli... and, of course, Mr. Spock. I take full responsibility... I take full... '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3143.3. Control of the Enterprise has been regained. I wish my next decisions were no more difficult. Khan and his people, what a waste to put them in a reorientation center… and what do I do about McGivers? '' Memorable Quotes "Records of the Period are fragmented however. The Mid 1990's was the era of your last so-called world wars. " "The Eugenics Wars" :- Spock, McCoy "Where am I?" "You're in bed, holding a knife at your doctor's throat." :- Khan Noonien Singh, McCoy "Those men went on to tame a continent. Can you tame a world?" "Have you read Milton, Captain?" :- Kirk, Khan "You fled. Why? Were you afraid?" "I was never afraid." "But you left at the very instant that mankind needed courage." "We offered the world order!!" :- Kirk, Khan Background Information * The feature film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is a sequel to this episode. * The 'Eugenics Wars' and the notion of genetically augmented humans, has also served as background for several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise - "Borderland", "Cold Station 12", and "The Augments" * John Arndt (Fields) was a regular extra; he also played unnamed crewmen in TOS: "Miri" and "Dagger of the Mind." When Arndt appeared in TOS: "Balance of Terror," his character was named Fields. His part seems to have been edited out of this episode. * One questionable take from this episode occurs when the camera pans over the mostly unconcious bridge crew as Kirk records his captain's log with commendations for the fallen crew. There are 7 visible people on the bridge, but seem to be 8 in total (with the navigator, later seen in Khan's prisoner's row but not in the bridge sequence). From the beginning of the pan it shows Spock, Uhura, Brent (played by Frank da Vinci), Leslie (played by Eddie Paskey), a red-shirted extra (played by Ron Veto), Spinelli and then Kirk. Kirk reads off the names of only five crewmembers however: Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. It seems that one reference is intended to be to the Eddie Paskey character, but that is unlikely since Kirk mentioned both with the rank "technician first class" and the Leslie uniform has lieutenant stripes. While it's odd that Leslie (and the unnamed-in-this episode navigator who is sometimes referred to as Hadley) was skipped in the mentions, it leads to the conclusion that the red-shirted man was Harrison (or possibly Thule, who remains unseen, unless it was meant to refer to blue-shirted Mr. Brent). There are mentions of a female character named Baker in the briefing room scene, sometimes credited to Barbara Baldavin. * Mr. Leslie is invited to attend the banquet with Khan. * The Botany Bay was later recycled as the ore freighter in "The Ultimate Computer". * Although Lt. Kyle is wearing a blue coverall in the transporter room, stock footage of James Doohan's hands and red sleeves are inserted as the crew is beamed to the sleeper ship. * As the Enterprise takes the Botany Bay in tow, you can faintly see the draped stand the models were resting on floating along in space with them. * Although only one hallway of the Botany Bay is seen in detail, the design crew took the time and effort to build the beginnings of several other corridors with their own life-support cannisters, despite their only being seen for a few seconds. * In the event that Leonard Nimoy had decided to leave the series in the second season, Blaisdell Makee was one of the actors on the list of possible replacements. * As William Shatner rings the court bell at the end of the episode, DeForest Kelley looks as though he is about to break into the giggles. * Perhaps the most-noted blooper in TOS occurs when Shatner knocks his phaser off his belt while smashing the glass on Khan's hibernation unit. De Kelley can be seen looking at the phaser on the floor and almost reaching to pick it up. After destroying the set piece, it was probably decided it would be prohibitively time-consuming to film the scene again. * In this episode, "The Menagerie, Part I", and "The Menagerie, Part II", we see the other end of the briefing room set-- a wall with a viewing screen was added in. Usually the room is only seen from the end nearest to the door. * This is the only appearance by John Winston in which he has no dialogue, although in "Catspaw" he will only speak two words. *George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. * The not-so-intelligent augment hypoed by McGivers in sickbay will later be seen as a Klingon in the final planet scene in "Errand of Mercy". The identity of this extra is not known. * Lieutenant McGivers wears no braid on the sleeves of her uniform. Script vs. Screen * In writer Carey Wilber's original treatment, the Khan character is a Nordic superman named Harold Erricsen. * There are scenes in the Second Revised Final Draft, dated 13 December 1966, that were either unfilmed, or not aired: * Lieutenant Marla McGivers has a scene with Yeoman Baker in which Baker informs her that Lieutenant Hanson wants to go to a ship's dance with her. McGivers tells her to tell Hanson to get lost, that she is waiting for a man who will "knock down my door and carry me to where he wants me." * This same Yeoman Baker, as noted above, in the script, has a couple lines of dialogue as the court recorder at Khan's trial. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213285 Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Ricardo Montalban as Khan * Madlyn Rhue as Marla * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Kathy Ahart as Kati (credited as Crew Woman) * John Winston as Kyle (credited as Transporter Technician) Co-Stars * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Ron Veto as Harrison (uncredited) * Joan Johnson as a female guard * Bobby Bass as a security guard * Joan Webster as Nurse * Ian Reddin as Crewman #2 Stunts * Gary Coombs as Kirk's stunt double * Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double References SS Botany Bay; Ceti Alpha V; Ceti Alpha system; carotid artery; DY-100; DY-500; decompression chamber; Eugenics Wars; Gamma 400 system; Ling; McPherson; John Milton; Mutara Sector; Otto; Rodriguez; sleeper ship; Starbase 12; Thule. DVD and Media Information *2-episode DVD (with "A Taste of Armageddon") ISBN 0792160959. Category:TOS episodes de:Der schlafende Tiger fr:Space Seed nl:Space Seed